


To Feel Your Desire

by haztobegood



Series: To Wear Your Love [2]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Play, Blow Jobs, Dom/sub Undertones, Established Relationship, Feminization, Hand Jobs, Harry in Lingerie, M/M, Object Insertion, Pearl Necklace, and the other kind of Pearl Necklace
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:22:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22237048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haztobegood/pseuds/haztobegood
Summary: It had been far too long since Louis and Harry had time off together. Their busy schedules kept them apart for months, only having a day or two of rest before they jetted off to opposite ends of the world again. With all that time to himself, Harry had ample opportunities to dream up all the ways Louis could ravish him. One fantasy that stuck out the most was to dress up for Louis.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Series: To Wear Your Love [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1574728
Comments: 12
Kudos: 91





	To Feel Your Desire

**Author's Note:**

> This series of fics can be read in order or as standalone fics. To Feel Your Desire is a prequel to what took place in To Wear Your Love, but reading them in order is not necessary.

Harry was in the bathroom getting ready for a big night. He was buzzing out of his skin with pent up desire. 

It had been far too long since Louis and Harry had time off together. Their busy schedules of studio sessions, production meetings, and album promo have kept them apart for months, only having a day or two of rest before they jetted off to opposite ends of the world again. With all that time to himself, Harry had had ample opportunities to dream up all the ways Louis could ravish him. One fantasy that stuck out the most—the one his mind always drifted to when he had his hand around himself—was to dress up for Louis. 

It started one day when he’d found the pearl necklace at an antique store, his mind kept going back to the pretty necklace that he didn’t buy. But that necklace gave him other ideas as well. So, over the past month, he’d found everything he’d needed on various websites and waited for the boxes to arrive. Now was his moment of realization. 

They’d played with lingerie before, but usually only pretty panties. This was the first time Harry donned a full outfit and makeup. He was excited to see how the final look would feel. 

As they were trying something new, they’d both agreed that tonight would not be a full scene. For tonight, Louis wouldn’t have the full responsibility as the dom and Harry wouldn’t be restricted by his usual rules as his sub. They’d be equals, experimenting together. It gave them both a sense of ease and lessened the pressure of an already intense new experience.

He pulled the black lace panties up his legs, his knuckles skimming over the smooth, shaved legs. Next, he pulled on a pair of thigh-high hosiery. They were made of sheer black nylon with wide lace bands around the tops to hold them in place. Harry admired his new outfit in the full length mirror. The black fabric accentuated his tanned skin and all his dark tattoos nicely. The laurels looked exceptionally good, framed by the cut of the panties. 

His cock was still soft within the lace, but wouldn’t be for long. Harry could feel the anticipation building under his skin, thrumming with excess energy. He’d had this idea to dress up for Louis for so long, had spent so much time dreaming about this moment. And it was nearly a reality. He couldn’t wait to see Louis’ reaction. 

Satisfied with the fit of the lingerie, Harry moved on to his makeup. He picked up the soft brush and dipped it into the warm pink blush. He knocked off the excess powder like he’d seen done so many times by makeup artists. Then he sucked in his cheeks and carefully applied the blush to the apples of his cheeks. He wasn’t doing a full face of makeup today, but he enjoyed the way his cheeks glowed with a little artificial blush making his skin warmer and softer. 

Then, Harry picked up the lipstick. He uncapped the tube and slowly turned it up. The bright pink lipstick still held its original shape, only used once before. The faint scent of strawberries blossomed as he swiped the creamy lipstick across his lips. He puckered his freshly colored lips and blew a flirty kiss at his reflection. His eyes sparkled back at him through the mirror. He giggled at his own coquettishness. While Harry had guessed dressing up would be a turn-on, he hadn’t anticipated how much fun it would be as well.

With his makeup done, there were just a few finishing touches left. Harry slipped his feet into a pair of black high heels. They weren’t too high, but it was enough to feel different. He had spent weeks walking around their house while Louis was at the studio, practicing walking and learning to trust his balance. He’d broken in the shoes nicely and felt steady walking in them, though they pinched a bit if he kept them on for too long. Lastly, he draped a long pearl necklace over his head. The pearls settled against his chest, following the contour of his toned chest. It was very long, two strands draping down to the middle of the butterfly tattoo. It felt cool against his heated skin and Harry shivered. The plastic pearls were light, clinking cheaply as the strands moved. It was just costume jewelry, but from a distance it gave the illusion of luxury. 

He did one last check of his reflection in the mirror and then he opened the door. Louis sat on the side of the bed staring through the bathroom door as if his eyesight would pierce through the wood. His hands clamped tightly pressing into the meat of his thighs. He startled as the door swung open. He let out a gasp between his bitten lips as Harry emerged from the bathroom. 

Harry focused on walking on the soft carpet in his heels. The confident sway of his hips belied the nerves swirling in his belly as he waited for Louis to say something. 

“Baby girl, come here.” The words eased Harry’s nerves. Louis reached a hand out, grasping the long string of pearls in his fist. The string of pearls tugged lightly around Harry’s neck as Louis reeled him in by the necklace. He came to a stop between Louis’ parted legs. Louis looked up at him with dark eyes. 

“You look like a cross between a flapper girl and a fever dream.” Louis breathed out reverently. 

“You like it?” Harry asked, his heart racing.

“Love it, baby. You’re beautiful.” 

Louis tugged lightly at the necklace, bringing Harry in for a tempered closed-mouth kiss. Harry could sense Louis wanted to draw everything out, as he usually did when he was in control. But tonight, they weren’t playing. There was no control, no rules to follow, and Harry was impatient. 

He parted his lips, tempting Louis to deepen the kiss. But Louis didn’t take the bait, and instead broke away from the kiss entirely. He placed his hands on Harry’s hips. The pads of his thumbs pressed into the laurels, holding him tightly as he looked him over. 

“You look so lovely in lace.”

“Thank you, I wanted to dress up for you. Been thinking about it for ages,” Harry admitted.

“Have ya?”

“Yep. I knew you liked my panties. Thought it would be fun to add to that.” 

Louis hummed in agreement. “I love it.”

Harry crawled onto Louis’ lap. He kissed along his jaw and neck, feeling the scratch of his five o’clock shadow under his lips. He breathed in the remnants of his aftershave, seeped into his skin after a day of work. Harry felt Louis’ hard length beneath him. Harry leaned in and rocked forward. Louis’ breath caught in his throat and he moaned. 

Harry’s hands fumbled at the buttons of Louis shirt. He only got the top two undone before Louis gripped his wrists to still his hands. He brought Harry’s trembling hand up, kissing the tender network of blue veins at his inner wrist.

“Slow down. I’ve got you baby girl,” Louis said, voice rough. He planted his hands firmly on Harry’s hips and rolled them onto the bed. Louis manhandled him, spreading his legs and arranging his arms exactly how he wanted. Harry lost one of the heels with the movement, so he kicked off the other. It was a relief to get the tight shoes off anyway. 

Louis crawled between his legs and leaned in for another kiss, this time allowing his tongue to enter when Harry parted his lips. Harry hitched a leg around Louis’ hip. The silky nylon of his thigh high dragged teasingly over the fabric of Louis’ trousers. The unfamiliar sensation reminded Harry that Louis was still fully dressed. The contrast between Harry’s nearly naked body and Louis’ fully dressed figure was captivating. 

His shirt was still only unbuttoned to the second button, with just a peak of his chest tattoo visible. His full cock was still trapped, pulling the front of his trousers taut against his thighs. While Louis had full access to his nearly bare skin, Harry was hindered by layers of fabric. Harry found it incredibly hot. Harry scratched his nails hard across his shirt-covered back as he rutted against the rough fabric of his trouser-covered thigh. 

Louis captured his lips in another searing kiss as Harry continued to rut against his thigh, seeking friction for his trapped cock. Louis hand slid behind Harry’s head to cradle the back of his neck as he deepened the kiss. His palm pressed the pearls into the skin, reminding harry of their existence. Harry moaned desperately and canted his hips higher.

And then Louis’ lips and hand are gone, taking the pearls with them. Louis lifted the necklace over his head carefully. 

“Lou?” Harry whimpered, unsure of Louis’ motive. For a brief moment Harry considered that maybe Louis didn’t actually like the necklace, but Louis settled that fear instantly.

“You look so lovely in pearls, Harry. Want to see you just dripping with pearls.”

Louis sat back on his haunches with the necklace in his hand. Louis’ worshipping eyes wandered across every bit of Harry’s body. From the length of his nylon covered legs, to the pink flush of his chest. He felt more naked than ever. Louis’ gaze returned to his hard cock, peeking from the tops of the lace panties. A bit of precome darkened the fabric. His cock twitched at the attention. 

Louis held the necklace up. The strand of pearls dripped from his hand, hovering just inches above Harry’s chest. Harry held his breath but his eyes never left the pearls. Louis lowered the pearls. Their light touch tickled as they pooled around his nipple. The cool plastic pearls sent shivers up his spine. Louis slowly drew the necklace across his chest, circling the other nipple and back until Harry was panting. The barely-there sensation was infuriating. Harry gave himself over to the feeling as Louis dragged the pearls across his torso in slow, hypnotic torture. 

The pearls move across his torso, up his neck and down his right arm. The new sensation of the pearls tracing through the fine hairs on his arm is tingles and his cock kicked, dripping precome onto his stomach. Louis traced back up, dipping into his collarbones, then down and back up the opposite arm. The pearls danced across his skin, but never left his torso, never going below his laurel tattoos. When Louis dragged them over the laurel, tracing each stem and leaf with the strand, Harry’s hips canted up, seeking any attention on his neglected cock. But as soon as his hips left the bed, the trail of pearls vanished from his heated skin. 

His eyes parted to reveal Louis running the pearls across the palm of his hand, like he did sometimes with his leather whip. A bolt of electric desire zipped down Harry’s spine at the imagery. 

“Please, Lou,” Harry whined.

Louis hummed, placing a gentle hand on his hip, running the pad of his thumb over the lacy edge of the panties. “What do you want?”

“Anything. More. Please.” 

Louis pulled his panties down slowly, the fabric slid down the length of his cock, the friction tantalizing after not being touched for so long. It stood, finally freed from the tight constraints after so long. Louis pulled the panties down his legs and over the nylons. Louis was careful that the nylons remained on as he removed the panties. Once they were off, he placed a tender kiss to the inner ankle of each leg as he lowered them back onto the bed. Then, he crawled back into the space between his legs.

Harry propped himself on his elbows, eager to watch Louis. He tried to figure out his next move. Louis crawled back into the space between his legs. He picked up the necklace, dragging it back and forth over Harry’s hips again, teasing. A smirk spread across Louis’ face as Harry watched. He held the necklace over Harry’s body, moving his hand like a conductor leading an orchestra. Harry groaned at the faint sensations that merely hinted at the pleasure to come. He grew antsy and restless, unsatisfied with the lack of attention where he wanted it most. There was no relief from this endless teasing. But then Louis moved the necklace lower. he drew it across his hips, through the trail of hair between his laurels, over his belly smeared with precome from his neglected cock. When the strand of pearls lightly touched his length for a fleeting second, more precome beaded at the crown.

“So hot. So wet for me already, baby.” Louis traced the necklace up the length of Harry’s cock again, this time circling the tip. Around and around. The feather-light touch was infuriating. 

Then without warning, Louis lowered the necklace over Harry’s cock. He wrapped the string of pearls around the base, up his shaft, encasing his red cock in the white pearls. Louis wrapped his fist around them gently. He was overwhelmed after so long with only light touches.

Harry moaned and pressed up into the touch. 

Louis dragged the fistful of pearls up and down around his cock, pulling Harry off with help from the necklace. As Harry got close, Louis slowed his movements and loosened the hold on the pearls. 

“Can I try something?” Louis asked. 

“Yes, please. Anything.” Harry begged. He thrust his hips up into Louis’ loose grip, urging him to continue. Louis stroked up and down once more before removing his hand. The necklace fell, pooling around the base of his cock. Louis lifted the necklace with one pearl pinched between his fingers. While holding Harry’s gaze, he slowly dragged the necklace up Harry’s cock. It felt as if each pearl was individually gliding up his shaft as the necklace unwound from his cock.

He resumed trailing the necklace across Harry’s body. The necklace traced lightly over the soft flesh of his inner thighs. “Louis, please! No more teasing.” Harry groaned, thrashing a leg out in protest. 

“Oh, I’m not teasing anymore.” Louis smirked. 

He dropped the necklace onto the bed and reached for the bottle of lube in the side table. The lube was cool when Louis pressed his finger to Harry’s entrance. He pressed lightly, drawing small circles around the muscle before he eased his way in. Harry closed his eyes and relished in the press of Louis’ finger, pushing in to the second knuckle. Harry moved his hips to match Louis’ movement, chasing his pleasure. But Louis wasn’t having it. He pulled his finger out. Harry whined high in his throat at the loss. He was too impatient for Louis to continue teasing him in this way. He closed his eyes and shifted his hips down chasing after Louis’ touch. 

“So impatient, baby girl.” Louis tutted, the way he did when Harry misbehaved exactly the way he’d predicted.

Harry tried to predict Louis’ reaction to his eagerness. Without the rules and structure of a normal scene, it was hard to guess what Louis would do. Maybe a spanking for being greedy, or another finger if Louis was feeling merciful. What he did not expect was for a pearl to be pressed up against his entrance.

Harry’s eyes flew open moaned deeply. He pushed himself off the bed to watch as Louis pressed another inch of the necklace in with his finger. The cool pearls slipped easily through the lube passed the tight ring of muscle. He reached a hand down the feel for himself. Louis guided him to push the next bit in with his own finger. He rocked his hips down pressing into the finger and taking more of the necklace. As he removed his finger, his hole constricted to keep the pearls inside. 

“Holy fuck,” Harry whispered, falling back onto the bed. Louis was putting the pearls inside him. And it was _hot_.

“You’re so eager for me you’ll take anything, won’t you, baby girl?” Louis continued adding short lengths at a time, until only a small loop of the necklace remained hooked around his finger. Louis watched intently as he tugged at the loop, a few of the pearls sliding out easily. Then he pushed them back in. “Amazing, baby.” 

Harry closed his eyes and clenched around the pearls feeling them shifting and massaging his walls with every movement. They didn’t feel like the heavy weight of a cock, they didn’t stretch his rim like the width of anal beads. And they didn’t move like the length of fingers. And the knowledge of what they were made every sensation so much hotter. 

Harry tipped his hips up and clenched around them again, causing the beads to brush against his prostate. He cried out. The subtle zips of pleasure coursed through him as he rocked his hips back and forth.

“Do you want my mouth?” Louis asked, the press of his hand stilling Harry’s hips. “Want to feel my mouth on you while you’re full of my pearls?”

Harry remembered to respond, choking out a “Yes” just before the warmth of Louis’ breath brushed over his already sensitive cock. He’d been so hard for so long it nearly felt like that breath was all it would take to send him over the edge. Harry grasped at the sheets and curled his toes focusing on not coming as Louis took him into his mouth. Louis surrounded what he couldn’t take with his free hand. He hollowed his cheeks and began bobbing his head, stroking the rest in his hand. His tongue brushed up the underside. Harry shifted, feeling the pearls inside. 

“Please, please, please. I’m so close,” Harry whined. 

Louis pulled off. “You can come, baby. Whenever you want.”

He took Harry back into his mouth, just working the tip. Louis ran his tongue around the crown as his fist worked his length to pull him off. Harry arched his back and his hips twitched forward as he neared his orgasm. 

“I’m gonna come,” he huffed out. Just as he tipped over the edge, Louis pulled on the necklace. The strand of pearls slipped out from him as he clenched down tightly. The unique sensation spiraled him into his release. Harry cried out loudly as he spilled into the heat of Louis’ mouth. Louis swallowed and licked his length clean as Harry caught his breath. 

There was shuffling overhead as he came back to his senses. He opened his eyes to find Louis crawling over him, straddling his middle. His shirt was still only partially unbuttoned but more wrinkled than before and trousers still very much on. Louis pulled down the zipper and pulled his cock out from his pants. 

Harry suddenly felt bashful. It seemed obscene to have Louis exposing himself in this way while straddling Harry’s flushed, nearly naked body. Nearly as obscene as what they’d just done with the necklace. Harry pushed back the bashfulness and admired Louis sitting atop his hips. Harry reached a hand up, sliding under Louis’ shirt to push it out of the way. He rested his hand on Louis’ side, feeling the muscles there flexing as he rocked into his fist. 

“You look so beautiful, baby girl. Got all dressed up for me. I think you deserve something special,” Louis said as he pulled himself off with sure, quick strokes. Before Harry could comment, Louis’ muscles tensed. He came with a shout, spilling strands of pearlescent come across Harry’s chest. He moaned as his orgasm seized him. He painted Harry’s chest and neck with his release.

When he was finished, Louis sat back to admire his work. Harry couldn’t see it, but he could definitely feel the drops of come that were splashed across his skin. It didn’t take long for the drying come to feel gross, and Louis fetched them a wash cloth to clean up. 

When they’d settled back down and Louis wrapped himself around Harry under the covers, Harry asked, “Lou, what did you think? Did you like it?”

“Of course, I liked it. You can dress up whenever you want to.”

“Really?”

“Yes,” Louis smirked against the back of Harry’s neck. “And besides, you look good in pearls.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I have at least two more parts to the series planned and can't wait to share them! Please leave kudos, comments or reblog the [tumblr post](https://haztobegood.tumblr.com/post/190229753173/to-feel-your-desire-by-haztobegood-rating-e-word).


End file.
